Mixing 2 Worlds
by Shteven27
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and Harry is finally able to relax... sort of. When he meets Hiccup he is given a completely new perspective on dragons. And what happens when Hiccup realizes that in this world there are more Night Furies? And how does he get back to his? Rated T for possible language. Takes place after HTTYD 2. Hiccstrid and Harry/Ginny, possibly others.
1. Viking Surprise

**_Note: I don't own any of the characters, I didn't write the original series blablabla_**

**_Also this is my first story so please don't be too harsh. _**

**Chapter 1 - Viking Surprise**

_Harry's P.O.V._

The war is over. I know I should be happy but… My whole life has been leading up to this and now… what is there to do? Yes, I know I want to have a future with Ginny, and that I want to be an Auror, but what's gonna happen to "The Golden Trio"? Ron and Hermione got together and will probably have a decent future. They will get jobs and we will still be the best of friends, but we won't be having any more breath taking adventures. Is this what the rest of my life is going to be? Responsibilities?

I feel like I'm slowly crumbling to pieces. Part of me just wants to break down and scream. Voldemort was killed, but at a high price. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Dumbledore, Fred, Cedric, Colin, Snape, Mom, Dad… and countless others. I wish I could redo it all to save everyone, although it might be hard to help my parents…

But right now I can't despair, I can't relax, I can't stop to acknowledge everything that has happened since I have been introduced to the wizarding world. Everyone expects to see a hero, strong and triumphant, returning from battle victorious. I can't let them see the real me, a broken down teenage boy who wants nothing more than to run into his mother's arms and be held, to forget all that had happened, not to relive it with everyone!

"Harry?" Luna interrupted my thoughts. "I don't think you want to be here." She said, stating the facts as usual. I nodded and put my face into my hands. "Put on the cloak," Luna prompted. "I'll distract them." A feeling of relief flooded through me, and I gratefully put on my invisibility cloak while Luna yelled "Is that a blibbering humbugger?!" Oh, Luna. She could be awkward at points, but she really is worth it.

As I escape the Great Hall I see Ron and Hermione sitting together, holding hands, eyes downcast and dull. Ginny is with the rest of the Weasleys (minus Ron), and her face shows anger and sadness, but mostly despair. Fred lays dead with his eyes closed, while Mr. Weasley holds his wife as she shakes with sobs. George simply stares, tears coming out of his eyes, not making a sound, just gazing at his twin. For once he had run out of jokes. As I continue I see Remus and Tonks laying side by side, hands barely touching, together in death as they were in life. Colin's little body is miniscule compared to all the other dead. They fill up the Great Hall as if all the ghosts of the world are in this one room! I can't take it any more! I sprinted out of the castle, into the Forbidden Forest and screamed.

I stomp around, screaming, crying, yelling out my anger to the forest and it's creatures when I hear something move. I pull out my recently repaired phoenix feather wand and whisper "Muffliato." I creep closer to the bushes then jump through finding - ROOOAAARRR! A black creature roared right in my face as I leaped backwards. My cloak falls off and I quickly grab it and decide that it would be easier if I stuffed it in my shirt. I then cast a shield charm and am about to stun the black creature when I heard another voice.

"Easy boy, easy. It's okay Toothless, calm down. Astrid, are you alright?" A boy asked. The black creature, which I now see to be a dragon, calms down but still glares at me. Then I heard a girl respond. "Yeah I'm fine, but it looks like Stormfly hurt her wing." What am I hearing? How… how is this possible? Can the boy be controlling dragons? And the black dragon looked like it could be a Norwegian Ridgeback. Very few of them still exist today. I have to tell Charlie abou-

"Hello? Who are you?" The boy's voice jarred me back into the real world as he walked toward me. His brown hair was ruffled and unkempt, and his green eyes, so similar to mine, bore into me. He wore some kind of red and black armor that had lots of straps on it, with normal green clothing underneath. I also noticed that he had a peg leg, and was wondering why St. Mungo's hadn't fixed it up for him. The dragon, which I assumed the boy had named "Toothless" (which wasn't very smart because trust me, he has teeth), wound his tail protectively around the boy. While the rest of it was black, one of it's tail wings was bright red and had a white skull on it. The same skull was shown in red on the shoulder of the boy's armor. The red tail wing looked like someone had made it for the dragon, I'm guessing that it was the boy. Interesting...

Someone else stepped out of the brush and I whipped my head in their direction. It was a blond girl who wore lots of furs. Her hair was in a side braid that was slightly messy but still looked good. Her skirt's waistline was made of small skulls and the lengths of it has spikes on it. She wears blue leggings and a red shirt underneath her furs and armors. She had bright blue eyes and a dragon of a similarly blue color ("Stormfly" I assume) protectively hovered next to her. It looked just like the Swedish Short Snout that Cedric had fought three years ago. I could see what the girl meant by injured, blood was dripping from the Short Snouts wing. She gripped the boys hand but she stared at me without fear. She almost reminds me of Ginny.

But before I give the unknown people my name (if I even do), I need to learn their names and where they came from. I pointed my wand at them and said "Who are you and where are you from? " The boy pointed to the blond and said "This is Astrid," (he then pointed to the Short Snout) "this is Stormfly," (then the Ridgeback) "this is Toothless," (then he finally pointed to himself) "and I'm Hiccup. We come from Berk, and we mean you no harm. We have no idea how we got here, and we have no idea where we are. But before anything else happens, is there somewhere we can let our dragons rest and heal? " He asked, a pleading look in his eyes. I'm not ready to give them my name, but why not help them out a little? "I can help with your dragons, as long as they don't hurt me." Hiccup glanced at Astrid and she hesitated but gave a small nod. Astrid then told Stormfly to not eat me, or hurt me, or cause me pain, or blast me with fire, etc. Once I got the okay I slowly move closer to Stormfly. When I look into her eyes I expect to see a savage beast but… instead I see… feeling. I shake myself back into reality and ask Stormfly to hold out her wing. I'm not sure if she can understand me, but evidently she does, because she stretched out her injured wing. I pointed my wand at the wound and murmured "Vulnera Sanentur" repeatedly as I waved my wand back and forth over the injury. It was the same spell Snape had used on Malfoy last year. The gash and blood slowly faded away, leaving Stormfly's wing as good as new.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked. I stared at him confused. "Magic. Duh." I responded looking at him expectantly. He shakes his head and says "Magic? You're kidding right?" Wait… what? He doesn't know about magic? But he can't be a Muggle (because of the dragons)… but then how would he not know about our world? I guess I have to explain. "Magic. You know, with a wand…" I say, waving my wand in the air and flashing a few colorful sparks. Astrid stepped forward. "Where are we, who are you, and how can you do magic?" She asked. Well, she got straight to the point I guess. I decide to trust them, I can obliviate them later anyway. "You're in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts which is in England. My name is Harry Potter-" I paused to see their reactions. They didn't start freaking out so I continued. "My name is Harry Potter, and as for how I can do magic, it's because I'm a wizard, and before you ask how I'm a wizard, my parents were a witch and a wizard, which means magic runs in my veins."

We continued to talk for about an hour when some interesting news was given to me. "So you're dragon riders? Wow… never expected to hear that." The Hiccup told me something crazy. Something impossible. "You think you've gone into the future?! From the viking time period!? No, that's not possib-" I was cut off by the sound of something landing nearby. "Hide!" I whispered as loud as I could without alerting what ever had chosen to investigate. The dragons and their riders immediately sped out of sight as I whipped on my invisibility cloak. The bushes rustled and out came…

_Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll try to update ASAP but no promises. Please comment and you can always leave suggestions for what happens next. I always could use some fresh ideas! Also I want your opinion on whether or not I should include the rest of the HTTYD team (Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout). I hope you liked it!_


	2. The Others

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series or the characters, same for HTTYD, blabalabla_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Others**

_Harry's P.O.V._

"You think you've gone into the future?! From the viking time period!? No, that's not possib- I was cut off by the sound of something landing nearby. "Hide!" I whispered as loud as I could without alerting what ever had chosen to investigate. The dragons and their riders immediately sped out of sight as I whipped on my invisibility cloak. The bushes rustled and out came…

A bush of brown and a blob of ginger whipped past me as Hermione shrieked. She dragged Ron behind her and was screaming at the top of her lungs, casting protective spells left and right while Ron was trying to aim stunning spells while running backwards (and failing miserably). But even Hermione (with or without the "help" of Ron) couldn't win through magic against what followed her. First comes a Chinese Fireball (that amazingly had set itself on fire) with a rider on it's back that is holding onto the dragon's horns for dear life. I only catch a glimpse of him, and all I see is short black hair and a viking helmet. Next comes an unusual hybrid of a common Welsh Green. It seems that it has grown two heads rather than one, and the second one breathes gas rather than fire. It has two riders, both with long blonde hair, bickering with each other as they chase my friends. Close behind comes a very rotund brown warty dragon that seems slower than all the rest. I can't name it though, my dragon experience doesn't go much further than Norberta and the Tri-wizard tournament, and my copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is basically just me and Ron goofing off whenever we had a sub.

On top of the bulky dragon is a large blond boy with short roughly cut hair. He and his dragon slowly pass by as Hiccup and Astrid run out from their hiding place. Those idiots are going to get themselves killed! I cast a shield charm between them and the dragon as Hiccup yells "Fishlegs!" Fishlegs? What? Why is he yelling "Fishlegs"? As I stand there confused, the blond boy turns his head toward them and grins. I guess that must mean that the boy's name is Fishlegs... but what kind of name is Fishlegs? Anyways, the boy's green eyes meet Hiccup's as he triumphantly jumps of his dragon and begins to run toward the pair. Thus he ran straight into my shield, knocking himself out. I couldn't help but laugh a little, though I tried to hide it. "What the…" Hiccup began as I waved my wand to bring the obstacle down. "Do you know this guy?" I asked, although I obviously knew the answer. Hiccup stared at the unconscious boy as Astrid began speak. "Yeah, this is Fishlegs. He's a dragon rider from Berk, just like Hiccup and I." She stopped for a moment to think, then continued. "But this doesn't make sense... What is he doing here? I thought that only Hiccup and I were transported here…" I cut in as she paused. "Why do the boys have such weird names? I mean the name Astrid is fine, but Hiccup? And Fishlegs? Seriously?" Astrid rolls her eyes and explains. "Some parents believe that horrible names will scare away monsters. My parents always told me that they thought I was strong enough to take care of myself. Plus, it's not only the boys that have weird names, Ruffnut isn't exactly normal is it?"

Before I can ask who Ruffnut is Fishlegs starts to stir, so Astrid kneels down next to him and attempts to wake him up. That's when I remember. "Holy shitaki mushroom!" I yelp, pulling out my hair. "Ron and Hermione!" I turned to Astrid and Hiccup. "Do you know those other dragon riders? Have they hurt my friends? Are they dangerous? Do you thi-" Hiccup cut me off. "Harry, STOP FREAKING OUT. They won't hurt your friends, the dragons were only chasing them because, well... because they're dragons. Your friends probably shot off as soon as they saw the danger, and that caused the dragons to look at it as a game of tag. Don't worry, they'll be fine." He reassured me. Astrid gave up trying to wake Fishlegs, stood up, and continued. "And yes, we do know the dragon riders. The first one is Snotlout, he's a bit of a bragger, but eh, we deal with him. The second is the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they're always fighting with each other over useless and stupid things. Last is Fishlegs." She looks down at him. "He's really smart when it comes to dragons, but sometimes it gets annoying." I can tell from the way Astrid explains them, and her small smile, that they are all a tightly knit group of friends, even if her words aren't too kind.

I take deep breaths, fighting the urge to run to Ron and Hermione, when Astrid provides a distraction "Really? Shitaki mushroom?" She asks giggling. "What? It's natural!" I whine, sounding like a two year old. I mean, I do curse at points, but sometimes I just… sometimes weird things come out of my mouth. "So, can we go get my friends now?" I ask, a little annoyed at myself for having a whole conversation when I should have been looking for Ron and Hermione. "Yeah," Hiccup says, "lets get going."

"Wait!" Astrid calls, pointing to the slumped figure on the ground. "What about Fishlegs?" Hiccup turns to me. "Can you wake him up with magic?" He asks. "I don't know," I respond. "But I'll try." I walk up to where Fishlegs is lying on the ground and try to think of what spell to use. I decide that the reverse incantation of the stunning spell may work. I began to say "Rennerva-" when my wand slips out of my hand and pokes Fishlegs in the eye. "Owww" he groans as I pick my wand up from the ground. Well, at least it woke him up right?

**1 hour later**

"Ron, Hermione!" I shout as I run towards them. We enjoy a group hug together and when we finally untangle our arms they explain what had happened. Hermione begins. "We were sitting in the Great Hall when Ron and I noticed that you were gone. We decided to look for you because we thought that you could use some friendship at the moment, so I used a spell to follow your tracks." Ron cut in and continued the story. "We were going into the forest when we noticed a flash of light nearby, so we went to investigate. And Harry, we found dragons! So obviously we started running away and they were chasing us and then we totally abandoned your tracks. Sorry mate, but we thought that your feelings could wait until after we saved ourselves." Then Hermione took over again. "We ran for quite a while before we realized that we could simply cast Disillusionment charms on ourselves. When we took a closer look at our pursuers, we realized that the dragons had riders! Harry, can you believe it? Dragon riders!"

"Actually Hermione, yes I can." I signaled for Hiccup, Astrid, and a grumpy Fishlegs to come out from their hiding place that I had assigned them to earlier so that their dragons would not startle my friends. Both Ron and Hermione gasped and began to back away. Hermione cast a Disillusionment Charm on me but I reversed it almost immediately. "Both of you relax, they're not going to hurt you. This is Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs along with their dragons, Toothless, Stormfly, and Meatlug." I said, pointing at each person or dragon as I introduced them. Hiccup and Astrid then explained to my two panicked friends that they were vikings and how they appeared to have ventured through time, while Fishlegs lies down and groans, asking me why I couldn't have given him a warning.

Once Hiccup and Astrid managed the incredibly tiring feat of making Ron and Hermione understand, I asked the question that had been nagging at me during their conversation. "How did you guys even get here? You've told us where you're from and where you were when you got here, but you haven't told us what caused the switch from there to here." There was a short silence in which Fishlegs began to lightly snore with his head against a rock and the two conscious vikings had a quiet conversation. Upon reaching their decision, they turned to face Hermione, Ron, and I. Hiccup sighed as he began to explain. "This is going to sound crazy but…"

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! You probably hate me right now for making you suffer, I'll try to update ASAP. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Hiccup's P.O.V. explaining what led up to this, and I always welcome suggestions so please tell me what you want_ _to happen next! Also thank you Yuki F. Karasu for the positive feedback, it really pushed me to update. This is my first story and I'm really happy that people like it! Thank you all so much!_


	3. The Portal

_WAIT. Before you skip the authors note I just wanted to say that I am going to start a new story that is basically an experience at Hogwarts, so it might be a while until I update this story again. To the guest (since I can't P.M. you) this is based off the Harry Potter books, not movies. And sorry about any spelling mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Portal**

_1 day earlier_

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I am woken up by something incredibly wet and sticky sliding all over my face. "Toothless…" I groan, stretching out the 'le'. "You know that doesn't wash out." I throw myself off the bed and stumble because of my prosthetic leg. Toothless catches me before I fall, and allows me to use him as support to walk outside. It's a nice day, the sky is bright blue with a few clouds, rays of sunlight are shining through, lighting up the town of Berk. "You wanna go fly bud?" I ask Toothless, although I already know the answer. He nods his head and jumps around, his big eyes begging me to climb on his back. "Hold on a second bud, let me get dressed." I quickly walked back inside (with the help of Toothless) and put on my red and black leather armor.

Toothless's P.O.V.

Why does it take so long for humans to change their outer clothing? I understand that they need it to keep them warm, but why do they need to change their outfits ALL THE TIME if the temperature is the same as it was before?

Finally Hiccup comes out and runs his hand through his hair. He then puts on his helmet and climbs onto my back. I use my tail to help him up; he's been a little unstable ever since he lost his leg. I heard the click of his prosthetic sliding into place and we were off.

We had been flying for about an hour when I heard Stormfly call out to me. "Toothless!" she yelled. "Wait up!" I turned my head towards her and slowed down a little. Hiccup looks down at me questioningly but stops when he hears his girlfriend call out to him. "Hiccup! Race?" Lately they have been having races daily, and although Stormfly is fast and Astrid is almost fearless, I'M A NIGHTFURY. One of the fastest dragons in existence. True, I have a disadvantage because I can't fly without Hiccup, but when he **is** on my back we are UNSTOPPABLE.

Stormfly flies up to me on my left side and we nod at each other. Our riders lie low on our backs as they agree to race from here to the rocks on the edge of Berk. They count down together. "3… 2… 1… GO!" We immediately fall into a steep dive, picking up speed. Stormfly opens up her wings and shoots off, but Hiccup and I know that we will be able to come out of our dive later and still be safe. We rocket out of our dive and fly underneath Stormfly and Astrid. Here come the rocks! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! And roll! Picking up speed, almost there!

I can see the strip of bright red on the finishing rock. Hiccup flicks his foot up and we shoot right past Stormfly and Astrid. I breathe a fireball in front of us so that Hiccup ends up looking toasted. Astrid and Stormfly also go through it, but somehow Astrid comes out of it looking perfect. She jumps from Stormfly 's wing onto my back and ruffles Hiccup's hair. Ugh. I don't want them to get all lovey dovey on my back so I roll above Stormfly , causing Astrid to fall into her own saddle.

Although I'm happy that Hiccup has someone who loves him, sometimes I get jealous because Hiccup used to spend all his time with me. Maybe I should have someone of my own to love, but I doubt that that will ever happen because even after years of searching, with or without Hiccup, I've only ever met one Nightfury, and that is me.

Hiccup's P. O. V.

Astrid smiled at me, her sparkling blue eyes tilting up at the sides of her face. She pushed back her bangs and jumped from her dragon to mine. Landing precisely on the back of my saddle, she ruffled my hair. I smiled and was about to playfully kick her when Toothless rolled over Stormfly and she dropped down to her own saddle.

I gave Toothless a glare and he simply stared back with innocent eyes, but had a smirk on his face. I then decided to play a little trick on my dragon. I muttered to myself loud enough so that the Nightfury would hear, but quiet enough that no one else could. "Dang it! I forgot to wear my flying squirrel gear today! Ugh, I better not fall…" Toothless perked up his ears and immediately steadied himself. Perfect. My plan is working. I then jump onto Stormfly and grab one of Astrid's packs. Both Astrid and Toothless give me weird looks, but I wink at Astrid ( so that Toothless can't see) and roll my eyes at my dragon. Once I am back on Toothless I transfer my weight so that when I put down Astrid's pack it feels like part of me (to him). I then stand and discreetly jump off Toothless.

As soon as I jump, I remember something. Toothless can't really fly without me. Well he is definitely going to notice that. About 3 seconds after I jump Toothless starts to freak out. He then spots me plummeting towards the waters below. His eyes widen as he pulls in his wings to follow me. He's gaining on me so I tuck in my arms and try to drop a little faster. Just as I'm about to hit the water I snap open the leather connecting my arms and legs and speed off. The look of surprise on Toothless's face is priceless! He is confused just for long enough to crash into the water.

I expect him to come up looking angry and deceived, but he isn't coming… Oh no! Did he drown? Is he okay? Or is he trying to prank me back? I decide to cautiously enter the water as I strap my gear back up after landing on one of the many rocks. When I go in, I notice a purplish kind of light on my left. I swim towards it, curious, when I see Toothless disappear into the light. I don't know if I should get closer to the light… but I can't abandon my dragon! I try to shake off my foreboding feeling as I swim closer…

Astrid's P.O.V.

I rest on a rock with Stormfly as Hiccup goes to fetch Toothless. Personally, I think Toothless is just rewarding Hiccup with a prank of his own. 5 minutes later, when my boyfriend hasn't returned I begin to worry. "Come on Stormfly , lets go check on them." I say as I stand up. "I swear, if this is a prank…" I mutter as I slide into the cold water. Once I am underneath the surface, I notice a purple light on the left. Knowing Hiccup and Toothless, they probably went there. As I swim closer, I feel myself being pulled toward the light. "What the… AAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Yep. Another cliffhanger. As I said at the top, I will be working on another story, so updating may be slow. Also, please review, it makes me really happy to see feedback, positive or negative. Just so you know, the next chapter will take place where I left off in Chapter 2. This was just a flashback (kind of…) Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update ASAP!_


	4. Meet The Team

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blabla_

_**It has been MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED AND I AM EXTREMELY SORRY.**_

_I got caught up with writing other stories, loving the reviews, favorites, and follows of more popular ships and crossovers. I guess I lost sight of what got me started; my love for writing._

_I want go back to where I started, before I wrote for reviews._

_Although I still will work on my other stories, I will update this one too. It was only after posting a few other stories that I realized that 14 follows and 11 favorites is an amazing amount in only 3 chapters._

_I want to thank you all for sticking with me even though I neglected you, refusing to update and put in effort when I easily had the time._

_Thank you._

_P.S. You may want to go back and reread the previous chapters to reassert yourself to the story._

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Meet the Team**

Harry's P.O.V.

"You came here through an underwater, glowing, purple, time traveling, portal?" Hermione gave everyone a skeptical look. My mind flew back to when she read us The Tale of The Three Brothers. She had the same look on her face when Xenophilius explained his beliefs that the Deathly Hollows were real.

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. "Well… yeah?" Astrid rolled her eyes and answered in his stead. "Look, it may be hard to believe but it's true. In our world, there is no such thing as magic, things can't levitate, you have to build a shield to have one, and sticks aren't used as wands, they are crafted into spears and weapons. Yet we have accepted your reality, as hard as it is for us to imagine, so do us a favor and accept ours."

A stunned silence followed Astrid's speech, as we all stared at her in awe. I can't help thinking that she would make a great leader. Heck, she probably is some sort of leader back in her viking world. Wait... did I just admit that I believe them? Well, their story does make sense, I mean, it would explain their clothing and dragons. And from the looks in their eyes and the blatant belief of their story, they seem sincere. I think I'm going to believe them. And we can always use Veritaserum to double check. "I'll believe it."

My two friends turned to me, surprised and confused. Hermione once again objected, "Harry, it makes no sense!" I couldn't help but smile at Hermione's indignant expression. I contemplated my answer for a moment before deciding that the best response would be a comparison, as Astrid had done. "Does magic make sense Hermione? Can you give me a logical explanation as to how spells work or how magic is possible? If people always gave up because things didn't make sense, we probably wouldn't be here today." Hermione slowly nods as Ron grins at me. "Harry you've done it! Bloody hell, you made Hermione Granger change her mind about something that doesn't make sense!" I laughed as Ron was rewarded with a hard smack on the back of his head by a certain brunette.

Now that we all believe them, we should probably find their fellow dragon riders. But apparently it took me longer than I thought to come to this conclusion because by the time I looked around at everyone it seemed as if we had been in an awkward silence for a few minutes. I decided lighten the mood a bit, so I began making an awkward turtle motion with my hands. When Astrid noticed this, she broke the silence and asked me what I was doing, which lead to a brief explanation of what was considered 'awkward' and how putting one hand on top of the other and rotating your thumbs was supposed to look like a turtle. Both of the… should I say… time travelers? Yeah. Both of the time travelers were very confused by this, considering that turtles have four fins, shells, and are different colors. We eventually finished this conversation and fell back into silence. When Hiccup and Astrid had felt that enough time had passed for it to be considered an 'awkward silence', they began to do the awkward turtle. Soon we all joined and eventually we were just six teenagers (I think that HIccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs are around our age) sitting in a circle making an awkward turtle motion. Finally Ron cracked and began laughing so hard that he fell of the log he was sitting on. We eventually gave in and joined him, meaning that a bunch of sweaty people were just rolling around on the dirty ground, laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Even Hermione was having trouble remaining civilized. It was great.

Once we stopped laughing, we had to relax for a moment to catch our breath. It gave me a moment to think about how grateful I am that this happened. It's a nice excuse to not focus on the past and let memories haunt me. Luckily, before my train of thought could, continue to more negative things, the group began to get up, so I pushed myself off the ground and grunted as I stood up. "Well," I said, "any idea where the rest of your friends are?" Hiccup smiled. "I got this." he said. The boy then pulled out some sort of device made out of metal that kind of reminded me of a tube, just smaller. Hiccup sucked in his breath, and nudged Astrid. Nodding, she told us to cover our ears. It was lucky that we did, because Hiccups mini-tuba was loud. Very loud. From across the forest we heard answering calls. Hiccup returned his instrument to his pack on Toothless and then turned toward us, resting his back on Toothless."They'll be here in a minute."

"Who'll be here in a minute?" Said an unknown voice. Into the clearing walked the Chinese Fireball, although thankfully now it's not on fire. I believe the owner of the voice is the boy sitting on top of the beast. Behind him is the mutated Welsh Green, along with it's riders. Astrid and Hiccup stood up, and after a grunt from Fishlegs, they dragged him up too. The other riders dismounted their dragons and ran up to their friend for a group hug. The dragons also greeted each other, nudging legs, licking faces, and snorting fire. Hermione, Ron, and I began to laugh at the sheer weirdness of all of this. Dragons, riders, vikings, it was too much to handle, I guess we just cracked. Our laughter was noticed by Hiccup and his friends, bringing them out of their long-lasting hug. The brown-haired viking scratched the back of his neck nervously, and sheepishly grinned. "Well," he said. "Meet the team."

* * *

_I am so sorry that it has been so long. _

_I am currently rereading the Harry Potter books (yet again) and it really is worth it. The movies did a good job, but they missed so many amazing things that only the books can give you. Such as Peeves, who I think will eventually play a larger part in this story. Thank you once again to all who have followed and favorited as well as reviewed. Please leave any suggestions for the story or maybe some constructive criticism? Thank you all so much!_


	5. Why Are You Here

_ivanganev1992, thank you for pushing me to update. The reason I have been not been posting lately is because I promised a reviewer on one of my other stories that I would write a oneshot for them, but I just haven't been inspired. I have tried repeatedly with no avail. This made me feel as if I had no right to post on other stories when I still owed a debt to a very kind reviewer. _

_Sorry, you probably don't want to deal with my personal problems._

_Anyways, I'll keep working on that oneshot, but in the meantime, here's the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or How To Train Your Dragon._

_I apologize for any writing mistakes._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Why Are You Here**

_Harry's P.O.V._

"Meet the team."

My gaze slowly swept over 'the team'. First, Hiccup, with his friendly and curious personality, most likely the leader of the group, and probably dating Astrid. Astrid is stubborn and proud, but she supports her friends and deep down is a very caring person. Fishlegs is groggily being held up by Hiccup and Astrid. From what I know about him, he has extensive knowledge of dragons, and, like most people, does not enjoy running into an invisible wall and then being poked in the eye with a stick. Next to him are two people who I assume to be the twins. They introduce themselves as Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but I can't really tell them apart. They seem to have a knack for getting in trouble, and are most likely pranksters, like Fred and George. Or at least like how Fred and George were.

I shake my head before my thoughts reach a dark place.

The last rider is a boy with spiky brown hair which is stuffed underneath a viking helmet. I assume this must be Snotlout. He seems muscular, and I can already tell that he is arrogant, but he seems to be a valuable asset to the team, and at points he might be fun to be around. Or maybe I should say that Snotlout is a man rather than a boy, because he does have some facial hair. As I look at their faces again, I realize that maybe my previous assumption of them being teenagers is incorrect. I guess that they are probably around the age of 20.

So I decide say about one of the most intelligent things that comes to mind.

"Hi."

They all stare at me for a moment before responding with an equally clever answer.

"Hi."

We simply stare at each other for a few more moments, and then Hiccup puts one hand on top of the other and rotates his thumbs. This action sets Ron off again, and soon we are all once again laughing on the ground while Hermione attempts to explain the 'awkward turtle' to the twins and Snotlout.

After we all calm down and regain our footing, Hiccup turns to his team and asks the question that I'm sure most of us have been wondering.

"Why are you guys here?"

Fishlegs, now fully awake, begins to explain.

"Well…"

* * *

_Fishlegs' P.O.V._

_1 day earlier_

It's time for our daily meeting, and Hiccup and Astrid aren't here.

Now I can understand Hiccup being late, what with him flying to the ends of the Archipelago and further in search of Night Furies, but Astrid is never late, unless there is a problem.

Beard of Odin! Something's definitely wrong.

"Uh guys? I think something's wrong. Hiccup and Astrid should be here..."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut grinned. "Perfect opportunity for a prank." Said the male twin.

"Agreed." said the female.

"Wait!" I yelled, "We need to go find them!"

The twins groan and turn towards me.

"Why? We don't even know where they are anyways." said Ruffnut.

Unfortunately, she makes a good point, where would they be?

Snotlout's groan interrupted my thoughts. "They're probably just late." said Snotlout. "In the meantime, we should have a race!"

As I turn to chide Snotlout for his nonchalance of our friends' safety, a thought strikes me.

"Snotlout, you're a genius!"

Snotlout smirks. "Thank you, now I'll go get the paints and sheep, you-"

"No!" I say. "Hiccup and Astrid usually race every morning! That's where we should go look for them!"

**10 minutes later**

"Okay, here's the rock marked with the finish line." I say. "They were definitely here because there are recent scorch marks on some of the rocks and fresh marks of where a Deadly Nadder stretched its claws, most likely Stormfly."

I knew that dragon tracking book was a good read!

"Hey look, a glowy thingy!" Yells Tuffnut from his seat on Belch.

"We should fly at it!" Yells Ruffnut from her seat on Barf.

Before I can stop them, the twins take off and dive into the water.

Snotlout for some reason sees this as a challenge and yells out: "Hey! No headstarts!" He then proceeds to jump onto Hookfang and dive after them.

I'm surrounded by idiots. "Come on girl." I mumble to Meatlug as I climb onto her back. "Let's go find our friends."

Meatlug stops and hovers over the place where my friends disappeared. There's a purple light shining beneath the water. Sighing, I accept the fact that I will have to investigate.

"Okay, girl, go down slowly, slowly, good gir-AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_And once again, cliffhanger! I sincerely promise that the next update will come soon, and this is for sure because I am finally once again inspired for this story! (Although I can't make the same promise for any of my other stories). Anyways, please feel free to give me any constructive criticism or suggestions for the path of the story. Thank you all so much!_


	6. A Special Room

_Hello, old readers and new! I hope you're still there, because I really plan on making this a long, detailed, and worth-while story, with plot and character development and such. These first few chapters have been a lot of fun to write, but I feel like they just simply further explain the fact that Hiccup and his friends time traveled to the wizarding world with a few jokes thrown in._

_After a few more chapters, I plan on really getting into the plot. There will most likely be a lot of Peeves, and if you have any suggestions for the story, please feel free to review or P.M. me or ideas, because the plot for most of this story, though sketched out, is not set in stone._

_Also I just realized that this story was added to not just one but two communities! Thank you so much to whoever made that happen!_

_I do not own the Harry Potter or HTTYD universes._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A Special Room**

_Harry's P.O.V._

"So, that's how we got here." said Fishlegs. "Through a weird glowy purple portal thingy. And I'm assuming that the portal is how Hiccup and Astrid got here as well?"

The two mentioned people nodded their heads.

It was then that I noticed how dark it was. It has been a long, hard day for all of us; wizards, witches, and vikings alike. We all need a good night's sleep so that we can figure this out in the morning.

"It's getting awfully late, perhaps we should find a place for you and your dragons to sleep?" It seems that Hermione was thinking along the same lines as I was.

The vikings agreed and we all stood up. I think that the time traveling humans can sleep in the castle, but I don't know about the dragons…

Ron, however, unlike Hermione and I, was thinking more with his curiosity rather than his practicality (which he seems to have lost ever since that queen knocked him off his horse). He was asking questions like: "Do dragons pee?", and "Do you shave?". However, among all his admittedly amusing inquiries, he did manage to ask something helpful.

"So do you guys sleep with your dragons? If not, can I try sleeping with your dragons?"

I can't help but find it ironic that Ron can barely breath when a spider is within ten feet of him, but when a giant fire breathing lizard comes along, he wants to take a nap with it.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Hiccup taps my shoulder.

"Uh Harry? Harry?"

I quickly turn my head towards him cracking my neck in the process.

"Owwww. Uh yeah?"

"We were discussing whether we should let other people know about us, and for now we've decided to keep our presence a secret."

Nodding my head, I smiled at Hiccup. "Yeah, that's probably for the best. Although I'm sure Hagrid would love the dragons."

"Who's Hagrid?" asked Hiccup.

"Well," I said, my smile growing wider. "He's sort of like your dragons in a way. He's big and scary, but once you get to know him, he's pretty much a giant teddy bear. He's a great man, and he's someone that we can trust. But that can wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, I think I may have an idea…"

* * *

On the seventh floor of Hogwarts castle, the nine of us stood, students and vikings alike. In front of us was an empty wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

I stepped forward, and began to pace back and forth in front of the door, three times to be exact. All along, I repeated the same phrase in my head.

"I need a place for the vikings and their dragons to sleep. I need a place for the vikings and their dragons to sleep." And as an afterthought I added: "And maybe a place for Hermione, Ron, and I to sleep as well. And also some food and drink."

Finally, a door materialized, and the vikings and dragons all jumped back. Beckoning Ron and Hermione, together we pushed the door open. As I looked around the room, my expression came to match those of the vikings.

To say that the room was huge would be an understatement. From what I could tell, there were two floors, one for sleeping and the other for everything else.

The bottom floor had plenty of space for the dragons to fly around, and also seemed to be inflammable. There were multiple refrigerators, each I assume to be meant for food for each person. There was also a separate room which looked to have a fish dispenser for the dragons to eat. Tomorrow I'll ask Dobby and his friends to stock up the place with food, since the room can't produce food itself.

There was also a large pile of rocks, although I don't know what for. Along with the food storage areas, there was a large space that looked to be dedicated to training, what with the large stock of weapons and the targets painted on the wall.

Walking upstairs, I saw a large room with a dining table, along with cabinets that had plates, utensils, and glasses. A large hallway split off from the main room, with boys rooms on the left side and girls on the right. Each side also had a bathroom for each gender.

"Did you know we were coming?"

I turn my head to see Astrid, whose eyes are darting to and fro around the room.

"No." I answered, shaking my head. "You guys are just really lucky that I used to have a lot to hide."

It was only after the words had left my mouth that I realized I had used the past tense. 'I **used to **have a lot to hide'. For the first time in a long time, it felt like I was free and had nothing to hide.

Well, at least nothing besides a group of time traveling vikings and their dragons.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I honestly don't know when I will update again, but hopefully I will be inspired soon! Thank you all so much!_


End file.
